


Two Gay Dads

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dad AU, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, commitment issues, implied polygrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: Arin finds a baby on his doorstep. When Suzy isn't home, Dan reluctantly steps into the role of Arin's co-parent.





	1. Raising Axel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super scared to post anything anymore because of a comment that really shook me...I just hope this one goes over better...I thought I was a good writer but I don't even think so anymore. Sorry. Hope this one's good enough.

Arin paced around the kitchen, his sweaty feet sticking to the tile as he walked. He glanced up every so often at the basket on the marble counter. He'd done this for twenty minutes. Whatever was in the basket whined weakly, but never screamed. Still, Arin was unsettled and stepping on pins and needles. He finally paused and lifted the small quilt that covered what was in the basket. Two large green eyes stared back at him. He shuddered and only felt any sense of peace when the doorbell rang. 

"Open the door, you scandalous bitch, it's me," Dan called, knocking on the hardwood door. "You better not be jacking off without me."

"It's open," Arin called from the kitchen.

He didn't dare move from his spot. 

Dan cautiously moved past the doorway, his pace only brisk enough to get him to the kitchen in enough time to make sure Arin wasn't in mortal danger. He stopped short of the kitchen counter and waited with baited breath. 

"You...okay, Big Cat?"

Arin remained silent until Dan put his hands on his broad shoulders. 

"Talk to me, big guy. You're scaring me."

Arin pointed to the basket. Dan peered over and stepped back almost immediately. 

"No."

"No, what," Arin demanded. 

"Take that to a firehouse or a police station or something. How long has it been here?"

"He showed up on my doorstep just a few hours ago," Arin answered defensively.

"Hours? Arin, you don't know anything about being a parent! Take this kid to someone who knows what to do and let's be done with it!"

"Does anyone really know how to be a parent?"

"You're getting attached already?"

"Wouldn't you? Look at that face and tell it that it has no place here!"

Arin held up the baby, picking him up for the first time since he had arrived. The baby was chubby and even a bit large for his age, but he was certainly young. Dan reluctantly looked into the wide, mossy green eyes and finally he faltered. Arin held the baby out and grimaced. He wanted to smile. He wanted to not seem scared. Seeing Dan cave seemed to make him feel a tad better. They could be scared together. That was enough for now.

"Okay," Dan finally conceded, running his fingers through his tangled, curly hair. "So...what now?"

"Fuck if I know-"

"Watch your fucking mouth around it at least, Arin, Jesus..."

Arin rolled his eyes and held the baby out again.

"Wanna hold him? He's actually kinda cute and-"

"No." Dan replied almost immediately before realizing how standoffish he sounded. "N-not right now."

Arin furrowed his eyebrows, trying desperately to figure out why Dan was being so cold. He'd seen him interact with his two nephews and he'd been the perfect uncle. Why was this any different? Then it clicked. Dan was terrified. He had lived his life just fine, dating girl after girl and moving as fast as he needed to. All of a sudden, fatherhood was staring him in the face. That had to be beyond terrifying. 

"We should name him something," Arin continued, trying to hold back a squeal as the baby held his index finger in his tiny fist. 

"Axel," Dan replied quietly without hesitation. 

"Axel? What a badass. I like it."

Dan smiled a bit. He was warming up a bit, which set Arin at ease just a little. They still had someone's baby to take care of, but at least they had each other. They could make it work. 

"At least he looks old enough to be done breastfeeding," Arin murmured, looking the baby over. 

"So...what do we do food wise?"

"Uh...mashed potatoes until one of us can get to the store. Does that sound good?"

"Can babies eat mashed potatoes?"

"Google it. I'm gonna change him."

"You...have diapers?"

Arin tried not to laugh and slapped Dan's back.

"Brian left them here last time he was on dad duty. Relax."

"And what about Suzy?"

"What about Suzy? She doesn't need to know about this yet."

"You're just gonna hide a baby in your house?"

"Just until we figure out what to do with him," Arin explained as if it were obvious. 

"Arin, you can't hide a fucking infant in your house without your wife knowing," Dan persisted. "That's stupid."

"Do you wanna take him home?" Arin cut in. 

There was another pause. Dan took a deep breath and reached out for the baby. He instinctively perched the baby on his slender hip and looked down at him. Axel stopped whining for a moment and beamed at Danny with his toothless little face. He felt his heart melt as the baby tugged at his shirt curiously. 

"I...guess I could manage for a day or two."

"Aw, Dan, is he growing on you already?"

"Shut up, Arin."

Dan held out the baby and waited for Arin to take him back. Axel babbled idly and reached out with his chubby little fists for Dan to hug him again. 

"You know what? You should change his diaper." Arin chuckled.

"Arin, please don't make me."

"He really likes you. We wouldn't want Suzy to hear him crying if she gets back, would we?"

Dan rolled his eyes and lifted up the baby again. Apparently, he was involved. Axel tugged on his hair and maybe even smiled. His chubby little cheeks were big enough to obscure his eyes when he smiled. Dan reluctantly sighed and walked to the bathroom. If Arin was gonna push fatherhood at him, he figured he'd at least get over his irrational fear of fucking up. It sounded like a solid plan. 

"Alright, little man, guess it's you and me for a bit," Dan murmured, poking the baby's little button nose with his skeleton-like finger. "You better not throw up on me."

"See? He really likes you," Arin gushed. "Now, I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Arin-"

"Please, I promise I'll figure something out in the morning."

If it were anyone else, Dan would've handed the baby back and left immediately. Still, he stared down at Axel again and sighed. That little doughy face was impossible to say no to. So, he placed the baby in the basket and made sure the blanket was firmly wrapped around him. 

"Well, if it's only until you figure shit out..."


	2. Two More Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Brian are officially involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change Brian's daughter's name since he doesn't want his wife and child's name being used in fics ^u^

Dan sat at the kitchen counter and stared at Axel intently. He furrowed his brows, frustrated only with himself for letting Arin talk him into taking this child home with him. 

"Quit staring at me like that," he murmured, pointing a finger at the baby.

Axel smiled a toothless little smile, his eyes completely obscured by his fat cheeks. He grabbed hold of Dan's finger and babbled happily as if he'd come from Dan's family line itself. 

"You're not gonna be here long so don't get comfortable. This is just until we find you a home. You're like a puppy. A happy, green-eyed puppy."

Axel giggled and held up his chubby little arms. Dan got up from the counter and flared his nose.

"Nope. I already held you enough today. You're fat."

Axel cocked his head and made a curious baby noise. Dan lifted up Axel's little shirt and poked the chubby little tummy.

"You're. Fucking. Chubby. That's right, mister. You're fat and squishy like a human marshmallow."

The baby giggled again and Dan hated that he was smiling too. He had to admit; this was probably one of the cutest lil shits he'd ever seen. He gave in, swooping Axel up and bouncing him a bit on his bony hip. 

"Stop doing that. I can't get attached to you, buddy."

Still, Dan found it impossible to put Axel back down. He held him close, humming quietly. He smiled when Axel's eyes lit up.

"You like music, huh? Guess it's never too late to start," he chuckled, using his free hand to scroll through his phone for some good music. "What're ya feelin'?"

Axel hiccupped.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' some Def Leppard too. Glad we agree on something, kid."

Dan couldn't help but dance a little bit as he wandered around the apartment. He murmured the lyrics to each song, making sure Axel knew every fact and piece of trivia about every album and song. 

"Dan, I brought pizza!" Barry called from the front door. "Also a Brian."

"Thanks, Bear!" 

Dan hardly realized Axel was still perched on his hip until Barry and Brian stood in the doorway, each formulating questions that might seem appropriate for the moment.

"That's a baby..." Barry noted.

"Shit, um...this is Axel," Dan explained, holding up the baby Lion King style. "He's...Arin and I..."

"Is that why you asked me to bring diapers? You're far less interesting than I initially gave you credit for," Brian scoffed, holding out a large duffel bag. 

"Look, he showed up on Arin's doorstep and he hasn't told Suzy about it yet so he asked me to take him," Dan blurted out. "Pleeeeease don't tell Suzy!"

Barry nearly dropped the pizza box as he gasped and knelt down to look at Axel up close. Axel squealed and pressed his little hands to Barry's scruffy face.

"I'm immediately in love," Barry whispered, pressing his nose to Axel's small button one. "I won't tell as long as he gets to stay here."

"Are you serious," Brian demanded. "Neither of you...let alone Arin, know how to raise a child."

"Then stay and help us. After all, you're doing a pretty great job with your own," Dan replied in all seriousness.

Brian was taken aback. He'd never heard Dan say anything serious about his parenting, let alone something so sweet. It clearly came from a place of admiration. 

"I mean, this is nothing permanent but it'd be really fuckin' nice if you stayed with us and made sure we didn't fuck this kid up beyond repair," Dan continued. "I'd owe you a million, Bri."

Brian furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"I mean, I have the house to myself for at least a week so I can be around as much as you need me," he conceded, opening the pizza box. 

Barry held Axel in his arms, bouncing around a bit and trying to hide his glee. He was always fond of cute things and babies were no exception. Dan sat next to Brian on the couch and smiled wearily. 

"I don't know how you do it," he sighed, running his hands through his tangled curls with exasperation. 

"Patience and a lot of coffee," Brian retorted, stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth. "And yeah, it looks like I have it all together to anyone who isn't a parent but parenting in itself is literally just making a bunch of mistakes and hoping you haven't fucked the child up too badly. You hope that you've given them the skills they need to survive and pray that you haven't ruined your relationship with them by being too strict."

Dan looked over at Brian and it felt like looking at a totally different human being. It already felt like seeing Brian parent was seeing someone different than one of his closest friends, so to see him be that transparent was incredibly comforting. 

"I'm glad you're here then...I was scared shitless."

"You're doing a good job. Axel cries way less than Daisy did when she was that age."

"Yeah...he's a quiet kid when it comes to crying. He tries talking a lot, though. Lots of sounds but not a huge vocabulary"

"Wow, maybe he is your kid."

"Ha. Anyway, I changed him like, 20 minutes ago so he should be good for a while."

"I brought over any leftover packs of diapers since Daisy's grown out of them. Hopefully, that should be enough for a while...at least until you figure out what to do."

"He fell asleep in my arms," Barry whispered incredibly loudly, grinning with pride. "I'm like, the best at dadding."

"Good job, Bear," Dan whispered, holding out a celebratory slice of cheese pizza. 

"Why, thank you, Avidad."

"Did you just."

"Dadiel Avidadiel," Barry snickered. "Your name is officially my favorite."

"See, Danny? You've been parenting this whole time," Brian quipped, taking a bite of Barry's pizza. 

They continued whispering to each other, Brian trying to keep Dan calm while Barry tried to make them both feel better. After maybe an hour, Axel opened his wide eyes and whined quietly. 

"Wow, not even crying? You're lucky," Brian observed. "Axel seems like an agreeable kid."

"Yeah, he's pretty hard to resist," Dan sighed, finally taking the baby from Barry, who'd been holding him for almost an hour or so. 

"I can start the food if you wanna stay with-"

"Show me what to do...I think I've been good with his food but you know more about what a baby can't eat."

"You seem to be more enthusiastic about parenting. You gonna keep him?"

"I can't keep him forever...just until a better option comes alone. I dunno..."

"Well, let's start small. Grab a spoon. You're gonna see what mashed up carrots looks like."

"Thanks, Bri."

"Whatever, man, it's fine-"

"No," Dan persisted, taking hold of Brian's shoulder with his free hand and looking at him full on. "I mean it. I know you're busy and this is crazy and-"

"Dan, stop. I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to. You know that. Relax. I'm at your disposal."

Hell, Dan thought. Having four dads never hurt anyone.


End file.
